Les règles avant tout !
by Patte-de-Neko
Summary: Et si Kirk voulait que son second change et que pour ça il avait un plan...foireux certe mais avec un beau taux de réussite et une simplicité enfantine ? Spock ne se doute pas encore que toute les règles ne doivent pas être suivient. S'en rendra-t-il compte avant que la situation ne dégénère ?Peut-être...peut-être pas ;) For : Melisa.T :D /Peut-être un lemon, on verra /Yaoi !/
1. Chapitre 1 : Un plan improbable

**Les règles avant tout !**

_Chapitre 1 : Un plan…improbable._

Spock était quelqu'un d'énervant et d'absolument et catégoriquement rationnel.

Mais il était d'une intelligence et d'une méthodique implacable, il suivrait les règles dans leurs plus grandes exactitudes, même si cela devait le conduire en enfer. La preuve cet imbécile aux oreilles pointues aurait été foutu de se laisser mourir pour ses règles inviolables.

Et cela James Tiberuis Kirk ne pouvait l'accepter. Qu'un individu se laisse mourir pour des règles étaient non seulement impensables pour lui mais en plus cet acte relevait d'un égoïsme qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Pour le Capitaine Kirk son équipage ainsi que son vaisseau étaient les choses les plus précieuses a ses yeux, et qu'importe les règles il les sauveraient de tout les dangers, et au périls de sa vie.

Malheureusement pour lui son second faisait partit du lot, non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, ce serait mentir que de le dire. Mais ça lui faisait un problème de plus à régler. Il fallait que le Vulcain change, pour son bien, Jim ne demandait pas qu'il devienne sociable et agréable, il fallait que ça reste dans le domaine du faisable. Mais simplement qu'il modifie son approche en ce qui consernait les règles, et pour ceci il devrait s'en remettre à l'intelligence et la logique de son second.

Néanmoins, il s'était fait le serment de l'aider pour ça car il ne le ferait jamais seul .Il allait simplement et innocemment lui donner un gentil coup de pied…euh…main…Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. Car en réalité il voulait juste lui donner une bonne leçon pour la frayeur qu'il avait osée lui faire subir quand il était à l'intérieur de ce maudit volcan.

Son plan était d'une stupidité incroyable, et pourtant il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'il fonctionne. Son but est de faire comprendre à cet imbécile à frange que toutes les règles et codes ne peuvent pas être respecté !

Et que par conséquent lui démontrer qu'il fallait choisir celles qui méritaient de l'être.

Alors, pour cela Jim allait lui imposer des règles stupides.

Le Capitaine de L'Entreprise sourit intérieurement heureusement que les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à lui.

Mais donner des ordres stupides et sans fondements à une sorte d'elfe évolué était dans ses cordes.

Et il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Que la partie commence.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Après la réflexion

**Les règles avant tout !**

_Chapitre 2 : Après la réflexion, la mise en place._

- Je vous demande pardon Capitaine, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ?

Spock avait le regard noir car son esprit vif calculait déjà que la probabilité qu'il aille mal entendu devait se situer au niveau des 5%. Donc celle que son Capitaine lui aille ordonné de nettoyer son uniforme était de 95%.

Kirk jubilait.

Trop satisfait de son plan et de l'air outré (bien que très discret) que Spock arborait.

- Tu as bien entendu, maintenant laisse moi.

- Monsieur, je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Et vous le savez .De plus à bord il y a du personnel responsable de se genre de tâche.

''Prévisible'' pensa Jim, tout se passait comme sur des roulettes. Il savait déjà quoi lui répondre.

- Spock, serais tu par hasard entrains de t'opposer a un ordre direct de ton supérieur ?

Ce dernier ne montra pas de signe de choque. Éducation Vulcaine oblige, mais si il aurait été humain il aurait sans aucun doute écarquillé les yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement à la situation en repassant le manuel de Starfleet dans son esprit. Ne trouvant pas d'échappatoire il se résigna en se disant que si les règles le voulaient ainsi c'était pour des raisons bien précises qui lui échappaient simplement.

Néanmoins il ne saisit pas la raison de ce cirque. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'actuellement il perdait son temps, plus que précieux, et que plus vite cet inconvénient serait réglé plus vite il retournerait à son travail.

- Non, Capitaine.

Et sur ses mots il prit le costume de Kirk entre ses mains et fila à toute vitesse espérant que le blond le laisserait tranquille après ça.

Le dos tourné il ne put voir l'étincelant sourire de son sournois de Capitaine.

Le Capitaine James Tiberuis Kirk passa une charmante journée à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Spock au grand dam de celui-ci qui voulait simplement travailler.

Et James garda son sourire aveuglant car une pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit :

_Kirk 1/ Spock 0._

* * *

**N.D.A: Merci mille fois à Passion of Imbattables sans qui je n'aurais même pas été capable de publier -.-'' Et merci aussi à Colwey. Vos reviews m'ont données envie de poster plus vite :P Gros bisou !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Après la soumission

**Les règles avant tout !**

_Chapitre 3 : Après la soumission, la rébellion. _

Ce soir là en pénétrant dans sa cabine Spock poussa un soupire de lassitude. Cela faisait 7 jours et 22 minutes que le Capitaine Kirk utilisait a tord son poste au sein de l'Entreprise. Le Vulcain avait des nerfs solides, mais l'injustice le rendait morose.

Il faisait partie de ses personnes qui aimaient donner du cœur à l'ouvrage et avoir un travail qui était bénéfique pour l'équipage.

Mais cela faisait une semaine que le Capitaine lui faisait faire des tâches domestiques ! Il avait dût nettoyer ses uniformes et lui faire du café ! La première fois que Jim lui avait fait ça il en avait déduit que c'était pour le taquiner, mais là c'était du harcèlement psychologique.

Le Vulcain s'assit sur sa couche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se refusait de craquer mais là il était fatigué alors qu'il n'avait pas eût de véritable activité depuis une semaine, une horrible semaine. Il sentait que Kirk attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Combien de temps devra-t-il subir le comportement illogique de son Capitaine ?

Et là son esprit reçu une décharge électrique : _subir…_

Depuis quand s'était il changé en une personne qui subissait sans réagir ?

Son attitude changea, sa posture se fit plus droite, plus fière. Son regard d'encre brillât d'une détermination sans limite.

Non, demain il allait arrêter de subir. Il suivrait les règles. _Ses_ règles.

Sur cette idée de changement prochain, Spock se doucha en profitant avec délice de l'eau tiède sur sa peau d'une ravissante blancheur, fît ses ablutions nocturnes et se mît au lit un sourire paisible étalé sur ses lèvres fines et rosées.

Demain serait le début de la vengeance…_sa vengeance._

**7 heures. Cafétéria de L'Entreprise :**

Kirk sourit avec délice, il trépignait d'impatience. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait commencé son plan. Oui, il avait perdu son objectif de vu, actuellement il pensait plus trop à son désir de changé son Second mais il voulait voir jusqu'à où se soumettrait-il ?

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs étonné que Spock ne lui pose aucune résistance, dans un sens il était…déçu ? Mais finalement il arrivait quand même à profiter de la situation qui était de toute façon à son avantage.

Oui, il adorait (et c'était un faible mot) que son Second lui obéisse, lui fasse son café. D'ailleurs si Spock avait été une fille il serait certainement allé plus loin dans la torture, dommage vraiment dommage.

Bon, Kirk devait bien avouer que le Vulcain avait un charme, ce n'était pas une beauté physique, même si il n'était pas moche physiquement. Il était même pas mal, finement musclé et tout. Mais ce qui le percutait de plein fouet était quelque chose qui était propre à Spock. Ses yeux. Comment diable des yeux noirs pouvait refléter autant d'intelligence et d'émotions ? Spock n'était pas canon. Mais par contre il était attirant. Dans une pièce avec d'autres personnes, celui sur le quel toute l'attention se porterait était sans aucun doute son Second.

Kirk senti en lui l'agacement monter. Où était Spock ? Il était 7 heures et 3 minutes, cela faisait donc 3 minutes qu'il l'attendait. Et c'était 3 minutes de trop !

Spock était très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Que pouvait il bien faire de plus important que de venir lui faire son café. Le Capitaine eût la décence d'avoir honte de sa pensée le Vulcain n'était pas son chien, mais son ami.

Quand Spock apparut enfin dans son champ de vision il semblait différent. Mais ça devait être sa vue qui lui jouait des tours.

Il demanda d'une voix autoritaire :

- Où est mon café ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais en retard ? Pour compenser tu devras nettoyer tous mes uniformes en moins d'une heure ! C'est compris ?

- Clair comme de l'eau de roche _Capitaine_ répondit Spock d'une voix doucereuse, je tiens néanmoins à vous signaler que rien ne m'interdit d'être en retard si cela n'excède pas les 10 minutes, et pour votre café voici. Vos uniformes seront prêts dans une heure.

Il lui tendit une tasse remplit, et la lui donna une étincelle briant dans ses yeux sombres :

Bizarre, _très_ bizarre.

Kirks se dit qu'il devrait peut-être examiner le contenu avant de le boire. Mais son Second était quelqu'un de terriblement prévisible si il aurait mit une substance étrange dans son café il serait resté admirer le résultat. Mais étant donné qu'il s'était retourné et partait en direction de la laverie, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Reprenant son sourire qui décidément ne le quittait plus. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et…recracha aussitôt son contenu.

- C'est quoi cet horreur ! Il est _salé_ !

S'écria le Capitaine avec dégoût ! Il fulminait, son élan de gaité s'était évanouit avec le goût salé qui ne voulait plus quitter son palais.

Une grimace de répulsion déforma son visage aux traits angéliques. Il n'avalerait plus une goutte de café avant longtemps…_très_ longtemps.

Non loin de la Spock arborait une expression sentiment de réussite l'envahi. Il venait d'entendre la voix écœurée de Jim et cela le confortât alors dans l'idée de continuer sa petite rébellion.

Il suivrait les règles avant tout mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir se trompé entre du sel et du sucre. Et entre le lavage à froid et le lavage à chaud.

Un autre rictus diabolique étira ses lèvres parfaites.

Il avait reprit le dessus. Et il en était fier même si il ne voulait pas que cette situation s'éternise. Il avouait cependant sans problème que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son Commandant était une émotion plaisante.

Il marcha tranquillement en direction de la buanderie, heureux de son coup…et des autres à venir.

Et pensa avec satisfaction :

Égalisation des scores.

* * *

_N.D.A_: Voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente je l'ai fais plus long ce chapitre ! Vos reviews m'ont extrêmement touchées ! Donc je vous remercie toutes, parceque sans vous je n'aurais peut-être pas l'envie d'être lue ^^

* * *

**Sinon, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, même sans reviewver (même si c'est mieux de reviewver xD)**

**Et aussi à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire de près :)**

**J'ai une question à vous soumettre ! Qui est le Uke dans ce couple ? Votre avis vas avoir un impacte sur la suite !**

* * *

**Je vous aimes :3 **

**Gros Bisou **

**†****Patte-de-Neko†**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Après l'égalisation

** Les règles avant tout !**  
_ Chapitre 4 : Après l'égalisation, la déstabilisation._

En enfilant rapidement son uniforme Jim sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de…différent et d'étrange. Mais étant donné qu'il était, comme qui dirait, en retard il se hâta de rejoindre la salle réunion, pestant contre le monde entier et regrettant d'avoir placé cette réunion avant le déjeuné, soit à 6 heures et demi. Il avait peu de retard mais, il était le ''chef'' il ne pouvait pas avoir un comportement immature et être en retard…malheureusement. Notre très cher retardataire ne songea même pas une seconde à se regarder dans la glace comme il le faisait habituellement. Cela devait être se que l'on appelle le destin.

Quelque part en lui même il se demandait quand même pourquoi diable son réveil n'avait pas sonné ?

Pourtant il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir réglé et déposé sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il y avait incontestablement un problème avec son réveil ou sa mémoire.

Bien évidemment, trop pressé, il ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards rougissants et choqués qui le suivaient. Il ne vit pas une bonne dizaine de tête se retourner sur son passage en arborant des expressions telle que la surprise la plus totale ou alors de la convoitise. Et il ne perçut pas les mots murmurés derrière son dos, car si cela avait été le cas il serait retourné dans ses quartiers, au pas de course.

Mais c'est en ouvrant rapidement la porte vitrée de la salle, qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Et pas qu'un peu au vus des regards effarés qui le scrutaient. Il voulu se retourner pour voir ce que son équipe fixait comme ça mais il préféra avancer vers la table allongée, entièrement faite d'acier qui avait la forme d'un bel ovale.

Les personnes présentent dans la salle semblaient suivre chacun de ses mouvements, voir respirations. Il se senti vaguement gêné, mais ne comprenant pas la cause de tous ses yeux posés sur lui préféra s'asseoir rapidement en priant au personnels de l'excuser pour son retard. Malheureusement pour lui, son malaise s'amplifia quand il dût ce relever pour exposer différents projets sur le grand écran électronique qui servait, en quelque sorte de tableau.

Et quand il fût retourné, offrant ainsi son agréable chute de reins à ses employés.  
Il eut le déplaisir d'entendre quelqu'un le siffler. Hors, on ne sifflait pas son Capitaine ! Encore moins quand il se prénommait James T. Kirk et qu'il avait tendance à la violence dés qu'on l'énervait.

Mais QUI osait le siffler ?! Jim se sentit tout de même humilié voir honteux, même lui ne sifflait pas les filles dans la rue car il trouvait que cela ce réservait pour les chiens. C'était vulgaire. Mais le trouble qui l'avait prit possession de son être disparut. S'évanouissant comme si il n'avait jamais été présent, comme si le mot ''honte'' lui même n'avait pas sa place dans son vocabulaire. Il était James Tiberus Kirk bon sang ! Et les abrutis qui l'oubliaient se verront remettre les idées en place, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Kirk se redressa légèrement, bombant son torse musculeux et repoussant en arrière ses puissantes épaules et, toujours de dos prit une profonde bouffée d'air, se retourna vivement et avertit avec une menace inconnue et sourde dans sa délicieuse voix grave :

- Le prochain qui ose me faire un son de la sorte…va purement et simplement aller à l'extérieur de l'Entreprise…sans combinaison. Est-ce bien clair ? Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Besoin d'un exemple peut-être ?

Le Capitaine tremblait presque de colère, il avait essayé de rester mesuré dans ses propos mais c'était en vain : Chasser la nature et elle revient au gallot paraît-il.

Un sourire carnassier ourla ses ravissantes lèvres quand tout le monde, sans exception opina de la tête, leurs yeux brillants de crainte que leur Commandant ne mette sa promesse a exécution. Sur ce Kirk annonça d'un ton froid que la réunion était close, et qu'elle serait reportée au jour suivant. Après tout, il n'était pas d'humeur à continuer de parler avec son équipage pour le moment, et vus qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de discuter de grand chose avec l'interruption d'un crétin et il ne pouvait décidément pas l'annuler, même si l'envie y était.

Ses yeux polaires continuèrent de fixer la foule qui se dispersait en vitesse. De plus, ils sentaient tous que le blond les regardaient et semblait attendre une incartade pour avoir le plaisir de leur passer un savon, il était parfaitement rare que Kirk s'emporte contre son équipage, habituellement c'était comme sa famille et si il s'exaspérait parfois de leur comportements il ne déversait qu'exceptionnellement sa rancœur sur eux.

Mais voilà, le mal était fait. Kirk repartit à grande enjambée vers sa chambre, épuisé plus que de raison. Et en s'étalant sur son lit, s'étira avec une grâce toute féline, soulageant ainsi avec délice ses muscles tendus après sa saute d'humeur.

Il entendit avec surprise un bruit contre sa porte, trop confortablement installé il hurla un ''Entrez'' et attendit. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit son second un plateau remplit de bonnes choses dans les mains. Puis il se souvint qu'hier au soir il avait demandé -ordonné- à Spock de lui amener un plateau à la fin de la réunion…Son Second avait dût avoir vent du résultat de son pétage de plomb.  
Il soupira, essayant de supprimer cet événement de sa mémoire.

Mais dieu merci, ce repas copieux lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il sourit avec candeur et ses yeux, dont toute trace d'énervement avaient disparut révélant des pupilles d'une pureté propre aux saphirs, brillaient de reconnaissance.

Le Vulcain n'avait pas d'expression particulière, comme à son habitude. Mais à l'intérieur de lui une tempête faisait rage.

Le Vulcain, toujours sûr de vouloir apprendre à son Capitaine que l'on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser tenait dans ses mains, un sorte de bombe à retardement particulièrement cruelle d'ailleurs le blond le méritait amplement mais là n'était pas le problème. Le souci venait de la tenue de son ami. Bien évidement il savait que l'uniforme de l'autre homme serait plus petit, mais il songeait à quelque chose, comme pour un enfant qui remet de vieux habits, en somme quelque chose d'un peu ridicule, tout…mais pas ça :

La tenue était pas plus courte, mais plus moulante, si près du corps qu'elle semblait être la deuxième peau de Jim. Elle ne laissait en aucun cas place à l'imagination, Spock ne laissa rien paraître, mais il ressentit une pointe d'envie, évidemment il était plus puissant que Kirk mais cela ne ressortait pas physiquement. Il n'était pas aussi bien bâtit que le Commandant, il souffla un coup et se dit qu'il ne ferait plus le coup de la lessive à basse température, car il le niait peut-être en bloc aux autres mais il pouvait ressentir du désir, bien sûr moins que la plus part d'entre nous. Mais tout de même ! Ressentir ce genre de chose était gênant et la personne concernée était du même sexe que lui…cela ne se faait tout simplement pas. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, il les bloqua en quelque sorte, technique Vulcaine. Il redevint calme, comme déconnecté et se déplaça vers le lit, posa méticuleusement et rapidement le plateau dessus et commença à s'éloigner, quand il entendit la voix de Kirk, douce et reconnaissante :

- Merci, Spock.

C'était simple, court, concis. Mais tellement remplie de sincérité et d'une sorte de soulagement. Comme si ce simple repas était la solution à tout ses maux…ridicule, les humains sont des être si irrationnels.

Mais malgré ça ses quelques mots le glacèrent sur place pour une raison inconnue. Vraiment la proximité avec Jim ne l'aidait pas à rester maître de lui même, il aurait dût s'en tenir au café et la lessive comme vengeance, mais il n'avait put retenir son envie de surenchérir, encore et toujours. Avoir le dernier mot. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Alors l'homme aux cheveux de jais ne soupira qu'un simple ''Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière.'' Avant de sortir d'un pas hâtif, sans un regard pour le blond qui regardait son dos en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun ressentit alors quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, lui qui était tellement sûr de lui, de ses actes comme de ses paroles. Il ne cessait de songer au cadeau empoisonné qu'il venait apporté à son supérieur, devrait-il faire marche arrière ?

**Non.**

**Illogique.**

_ Alors est-ce cela que les humains appelle remord ?_

Le regret est un amplificateur de désir paraît-il.  
Néanmoins une chose est sûre, la partie est loin d'être terminée.  
Mais y a-t-il seulement un vainqueur, dans ce genre de bataille ?

* * *

NdA: Hello les amies, j'ai **enfin** finie le chapitre 4...et il a été très dur et long à é pour le temps d'attente, évidement j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, j'ai modifiée les fautes et trucs bizarre des 3 autres chapitres. (D'ailleurs merci à celles qui remarquent ses fautes car je fais tout pour m'améliorer !) Un énorme merci à toutes celles (et ceux peut-être ^^) qui me lisent et me laissent un petit commentaire qui me fait toujours chaud au coeur ! :D

Pour ce qui est de la question Uke/Seme...Et bien vous avez des avis -_très_- divergents, la personne pour qui j'ai écrit cette fic (Non, Melisa ne te sens pas visée ;)) voit les choses d'une certaine manière...mais en même temps vous m'avez apportée des éléments très logiques et structurés. Si Spock est seme c'est normal dans son caractère, sa superficielle froideur, sa puissance physique ect...**mais **Kirk n'a-t-il pas plus d'expérience dans ce genre de chose ? Je songe à les faire échanger les rôles car ils ont tout les deux un caractère fort et insoumis comme le montre ma fic :) **Donc**, pour leur premier rapport -mon tout premier lemon- je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir ;)

Ha...J'oubliais ! Je remercie ma bêta : **Passion of Imbattables **qui épargne un peu vos beaux yeux de mon orthographe bizarre et ma conjugaison merdique :)

* * *

** Merci encore à toutes vos reviews sans exception ! **

** Gros bisou**

** Je vous aimes :3 **

** †Patte-de-Neko†**

_Sorry d'encore vous déranger mais...je pars en camping pendant 1 semaine donc aucune avancée à prévoir et je m'en excuse d'avance mes loulous je suis inexcusable :) Mais le bon air de la campagne me fera -sûrement- du bien au cerveau et qui sait...peut-être que je vous ferais un chapitre sublime à mon retour...l'espoir fait vivre !_


End file.
